Health Class aka Sex Ed
by xxxxVYLENTxxxx
Summary: Draco trys to persue the girls from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before graduation. Dumbledore adds P.E. and Health (a.k.a. Sex Ed.) Hermione's loaded with hormones, but what happens when Draco is always next to her when this happens?
1. A Cliched Beginning

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, heck, this plot line's been so overused, the story's probably not mine either!

_  
  
1  
_

_ A Clichéd Beginning_

  
  
Spring Break of 5th Year

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the floor of Blaise's room looking through his extensive collection of Playwizard magazine, which contained every issue ever sold, a gift from his now favorite uncle.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to nail a few of these girls," Blaise suddenly said.

"Not satisfied with the girls here? Or maybe, the girls aren't satisfied with you?" Draco asked with a smirk looking up at him.

"Well then, Mr. Super Sex God, how many have you done?" Blaise asked.

"5," he said grinning proudly.

"Damn. Is restraining your cock from pouncing girls that difficult?"

"What can I say? The ladies love me!"

"Yeah, right."

"Care to put my Sex Godliness to the test?"

"What do you have in mind?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I bet I can nail every Slytherin girl in our year before the end of the school year."

"Ah, dear Draco, my boy, that's not a challenge! I propose that... you try to bed every girl in our year from Ravenclaw... and Gryffindor. I will give you until the Graduation Ceremony Day, 11:59 PM, any later than that, you lose," Blaise said with his own sly smirk, "And if I win, I get that, er- muggle contraption, you know that one with those wheels... Oh yes, the Cadillac you're getting for graduation!"

"And, when I win, at graduation, you will announce to everyone that I am a Sex God wearing absolutely nothing except a pink thong...and... no sex for exactly one year. Deal?"

Blaise scowled at the idea but agreed and shook on it.

Draco gave him his trademark smirk because there was no way he was going to lose. He knew he could bed all those girls before graduation. No female could resist the Malfoy charm.

Blaise grinned to himself as they headed down to the kitchen. There was no way he was going to lose to Malfoy on this bet. He may have a little difficulty with a few of these feisty Gryffindors but there was one person that would be Malfoy's downfall. Oh yes, the smartest, the feistiest, and probably the most innocent 5th year witch to have ever roam Hogwarts' halls.

He began to plan his shout out for graduation to the girl who would win him his oh-so-beautiful car, Hogwarts' Golden Girl to be exact, Hermione Granger. The only girl who would most likely take her life before losing her innocence to Malfoy.

"So, exactly how many girls have you laid?" Draco asked curiously.

"2," he answered, narrowing his eyes at Draco's smirk. 

"Is that so?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut your mouth, you man-whore."

A/N: Tell me if you like it or not! Just put a smiley or frowny face, or some comments, or the description of how you want Draco's hard, sweaty body to... oops, wrong chapter!!! 


	2. Pubes

_  
2 _

_Pubes  
_

Draco had been quite pleased when he received the letter from Hogwarts in late July informing him that he had been chosen for Head Boy.

His mother had been overjoyed when she heard the news, and Draco felt a bit better. Ever since he betrayed his father and the Dark Side, they had all ended up dead, in Azkaban, or St. Mungo's for the criminally insane. He couldn't help but feel as though he had disappointed his mother. His mother however seemed perfectly fine and was keeping herself busy redecorating the entire Malfoy Manor.

Of course, the second, but all in all still extremely important fact of being Head Boy was obviously the connections he now possessed to the Head Girl. And well, obviously the Head Girl was going to be Hermione Granger, no doubt about it. The girl's aura practically flashed "Future Hogwarts Head Girl" in neon orange lights ever since she had stepped foot in Hogwart's halls. She was the one and only girl left that he had to bed.

* * *

5th Year, After Spring Break

Draco sat on his favorite chair in the Slytherin common room enjoying the calm serenity of the empty room when all of a sudden, Blaise walked through the room.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Draco opened his eyes slowly, clearly irritated, but Blaise didn't seem to mind.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, while he watched Blaise set down a piece of parchment and a bottle of teal colored ink. He pulled out a list of names, obviously the girls from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. When everything was in place, Blaise looked up at Draco and conjured up some scissors.

"Here," he said tossing Draco the scissors, which he caught very swiftly, "Gimme one of your pubes," Blaise stated nonchalantly.

"What?" Draco asked not sure if he misheard him.

"I need one of your pube hairs, you know, those little hairs that grow aro-"

"What the hell for?"

"You'll see, come on, I'm not going to do anything to you… You do have some right?" Draco narrowed his eyes, turned around with scissors in his hand, undoing his pants, resulting with a blonde hair between his index finger and thumb. Blaise unscrewed the lid of the ink pot and held it out to Draco.

"Put it in here." Draco raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Once the hair fell into the teal colored ink, it began to swirl into a coral colored ink.

"Perfect," Blaise said as soon as it stopped swirling, "Now, write down the names." As soon as he was done he was told to write the date June 18th, 2007 and the time 11:59:59. Then Blaise took his wand and pointed to the parchment then said _activio_.

"Now," Draco began, "I would like an explanation on this; I am assuming this has to do with our little bet, if I am not mistaken?"

"You are indeed correct, dear boy," Blaise said mocking Draco's I'm-your-superior-and-so-much-smarter-than-you-tone, "When you nail a girl, the name of that girl will disappear. If you can't get all the girls, everything on the parchment will turn teal, but if you do, this piece of parchment will turn completely blank with a little symbol in coral ink. Any questions?"

"What little symbol?" Draco asked curiously.

"Now, now, my cunning friend, I wouldn't want to give myself the risk of you cheating," Blaise called out behind him, as he walked through the Slytherin commonroom exit, folding the parchment, "Oh, yes, and if times get hard, don't even try looking for the spell in the library. It's a lovely creation made by yours truly!" And with that Blaise left Draco to think by himself, out loud.

"Shit! Hermione fucking Granger!" he yelled, he had been holding in his surprise and realization. He hadn't really thought Blaise would take the bet so seriously. He also had a serious lack of judgment when he said he could nail all the Ravenclaw and _all_ the Gryffindor girls. How could he overlook her? Hogwart's Golden Girl! He could have said all the Gryffindor girls excluding Granger… but that would show up as being cowardly. Hmmm, this would take a lot of planning indeed.

Now if he had remembered correctly, Blaise distinctly said no magic, potions, or any drugging to get the girls to sleep with you. If he did use any on any of the girls, Blaise would know through the parchment and Draco would lose.

Malfoys do not lose. Especially on bets where the physical charm of your manhood was at risk of not being respected to its fullest. After this little pep talk, Draco had already started to plan.

End Flashback

* * *

It was a well known fact that Ravenclaw students were extremely bright. However, what is not a well known fact is that Ravenclaw girls were as horny as hell. Draco smirked at his little quote. Ah, yes, Cho Chang, his first. He didn't particularly like her but he screwed her anyway, because of course, well, sex is sex! She wasn't that good, not that he knew at the time, but he was satisfied, only because he had heard a good deal that Harry shitheaded Potter was going out with her at the time. Of course after that, he screwed one of her posse, which was how he knew that Chang girl wasn't that good. Then of course those Slytherin girls who he couldn't recall their names, they liked it kinky. Extremely kinky. 

It didn't matter though, he was only 15 then and he had screwed 5 girls. And they were all older than him. And they wanted him. And that felt good. But Hermione 'Golden Girl' Granger to want you, that was a whole different story. To think that Granger, the person he had tormented in his childhood, calling her Mudblood, hexing her teeth, and after all the plain endless shit he would say to her every time he came in contact with her, would be lusting after him. That was his definition of 'having it'.

He was almost there; his plan had been working perfectly. Starting the middle of 5th Year, he had stopped calling Hermione a Mudblood, and refrained from insulting her in anyway. He had even given up his title of 'Hogwart's Sex God' because of his pursuit of her. He had to obliviate all the girls he slept with so no rumors would circulate to make Hermione believe his intentions were immoral.

Ha, Blaise thought he had outsmarted him on this one. The Ravenclaw's were extremely easy, as they were extremely willing; he had them finished by the end of the year, finishing Mandy Brocklehurst in the bathroom of the Hogwart's Express.

There were a bit less Gryffindor girls, a few of the shallow ones, were eager and willing, the rest were a little bit harder to convince but after a bit of vodka they were finished off easily. After all Blaise said no magic, potions, or drugging. Getting them drunk was much different then getting them drugged.

True, he had screwed 11 Gryffindor girls and that was the only sex he had all through 6th Year, finished them up before Spring Break too. Blaise had been extremely surprised. He had second thoughts on Draco, he may actually accomplish it. Draco however used his free time well. Studying. Willingly.

Blaise knew why of course, trying to be Head Boy. He needed to get closer to Granger. He didn't even know why he was trying; it was pretty obvious Potter was going to be holding that position. But it wasn't like he was going to point that out to Draco because that would be helping him. No, we wouldn't that.

During Spring Break of 6th Year, he made sure that his father's will was written out, making sure he got everything. Then after returning he had 'accidentally' tipped off Dumbledore about Voldemort's plans, which contained Voldemort's half-life or death situation ritual that was going to take place only 2 weeks after. Then obviously grand old I'm-here-to-save-the-fucking-world-Potter came and destroyed Voldemort for good. Well that was what Dumbledore had said; something about a whole bunch of Dark Magic Ritual things not being complete therefore his destruction, yeah, like no one saw that one coming.

But he didn't really care; he mainly did it for the bet. So, maybe helping the destruction of Voldemort to get Hermione to believe he wasn't a bad guy was a _little_ extreme. Well, that, and he didn't really want to become one of those lame death eaters either. What would he do? 'Oh, so you work at the Ministry! Me? Oh, well, you know, I serve that Voldemort guy; it's really not that bad. He lets us live…and stuff.'

But now, he was Head Boy, and had all year to dedicate to bedding Granger.

* * *

It was August 24th, finally the day he had been waiting for. The half-price day at Flourish and Blotts. Draco had been sitting under the umbrella with Blaise at the little ice cream shop which happened to be directly across the large bookshop. They had been sitting there for over 2 hours; Blaise once again knew the cause of Draco's peculiar behavior. He left Draco there who was still sitting determined to meet her there.

Finally, about 45 minutes after Blaise left, he saw Granger split up with Potter and Weasly as they headed to the Quidditch shop down the alley. After she entered, he took his cue as entering as well. He walked around avoiding her a bit until he saw her with a large stack of books in her arms. He grabbed a book off the shelf next to him then walked behind her 'accidentally' bumped into her causing her books to fall over. He quickly helped her pick them up, much to Hermione's surprise. After the stack was in her arms again, he said 'Sorry 'bout that' very clearly looking into her golden eyes, paying for his book and left.

Hermione paused for a moment. Did he just say apologize to me? Oh God!

Am I dying?!?

A/N: Yes, Draco loses his virginity to Cho. Betcha' didn't see that one coming! Yeah, so Draco spends about 3 hours to doing nothing to knock down Hermione's books and say sorry. He's a very dedicated person!

So I had a review by Select Another requesting Snape or McGonnagal to teach the Health Class, so vote for which teacher you want!


End file.
